Office Chat
by JM0505
Summary: Because of a simple replacement a software, romance started to brew. NaLu (might include other pairings in the future chapters)


"Ugh..." a voice of irritation was heard softly as people are busy typing in their own computers for the day's productivity. Being tired in the middle of the day is common, like a specific blonde rubbing her temples in her cubicle. Here is Lucy Heartfilia, one of the administration assistants in the company "Fairy Tail", which focuses on providing different services to clients, like her project right now, which is building houses... or planning at least. She had to go special rigorous trainings to get by as this is only natural. She handled different projects before, like making graphic design, aiding people in using gadgets, encoding a lot of data, even on field (but light work) operations.

The company she's staying in is so called "all rounder company" and she had to be able to multi task and absorb different things well. It was very difficult at first but she got the hang of it.

Today, she didn't feel to do work. This is what she sees everyday: work, table, markers, and a load of plans, computer and... work.

"You alright, Lucy?"

She held her head up; it's her leader, Miss Mirajane. She is known as the "Devil Leader" by many as she shivered of the thought. Mira is a sweet person who treated her team well. Yet Lucy never knew why she was titled as scary as the "Devil Leader" but it said it occurred during the past, when she was still a contractual employee. Maybe this is the reason that even the most mischievous behaved when she is around.

"Yeah, just not... feeling good today," she replied.

"Oh, dear... Want me to assist you to the clinic?" Mirajane said worriedly.

"No, thank you... I just need rest," she reassured.

"Alright, I'll notify Master that you're excused," she smiled and turned around. At first, people here calling their manager "Master" are weird but she was notified that it was a customary nickname and nothing more. After a couple of steps she stopped and turned again, "Oh, I'm reminding you that the I.T. Department is going to remove our software there and replace another one, okay?"

Lucy nodded as Mirajane left. She smacked her head against the table. She heard that this new software is so limited unlike in what they using right now. Wow, right way to make work slowly. She had this trait that to finish the job quickly and not able to stay it on her longer.

It's been 6 months ever since she's hired in this company. So far, she liked it here, unlike in her father's company, she was forced to marry the son of one of their company partners to extend their business wider. Even it's the "better" life; she ran away and worked on many jobs, even though she is clueless in everything around her. At a young age and had little money, then she found a place to stay, but needed more money to survive. Until, fast forward, she ended here.

In the previous employers she had, some are strict, some are so-so but some just really a prick, this is why she is not used in this atmosphere at Fairy Tail before. She heard the people in this company are "freaks". Yeah, freaks like food fights in the canteen, having a good chat during breaks (and good friendly fights) but of course, necessary action is given. But all in all, it's nice and fun. But work itself, on the other hand, is different.

She goes back to focus on working again, but the mouse moved on its own, her eyes got widened. She stared at the screen more and it did move! She gasped a little. She tried to move it but it really moved on its own! She is sweating and wanted to tell anyone but her officemates are in the pantry at the moment. The mouse moved in circles until it went to the "START" button and opened the Notepad. It started to type.

**Hey, I'm from the I.T. Dept. to put the software.**

* * *

Mirajane giggled a little and the others are laughing at Lucy's experience earlier.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that they are not going to visit here 'physically' like last month." she giggled as Lucy banged her head on the table again. Oh, the embarrassment.

* * *

The short break is over and it's back to their tables and work again. As she is seated comfortably, this is what she saw.

**Don't tell me you don't know Remote Desktop?**

How does he know?! Lucy raised her eyebrow as she thought he knew her. Well, they are both in the same company, yet different departments. She got more curious whoever this person is.

**Since I'm from I.T., I can control the whole system here and this little thing that I did, you know, controlling your PC and all is called Remote Desktop... Well, that's what they told me anyway.**

Lucy typed when he lets her control the mouse. She didn't know if this person is a smart prankster... Or just a plain idiot.

**You should've called me first before doing it! I was concentrating on work!**

**Hahaha! I imagine the look on your face when the mouse moved!**

This ticked her a little.

**I'm trying to work here!**

**Alright, alright... Sorry.**

**You know... We're starting a chat here.**

**Alright then, we make usernames... Call me... Arel.**

**No! We are not going to chat because I have work to finish.**

**Arel: Come on, you do know it's boring at work, right? And besides, I'm the one who was assigned to watch your PC.**

Lucy stopped typing. She doesn't know what to do next. She is a little skeptical to this person's motives. But the heck with it, if he makes trouble, he is easy to trace. Also, he's right, sometimes work is boring. What an unconventional thing using a Notepad with a little "Remote Desktop" to use as a chat system instead of a real one!

**Aster: Fine.**

* * *

What the hell? A new fan fiction? Well, this is a new series of... things and yeah, I sort of decided to leave Fairy Office and created a new one called "Office Chat" which is familiar to the setting of Review This Story. As for Embrace, I really don't know, since I don't have those "past feels" these days, I created that fan fic because I'm angry and secluded (I'm still am but yeah). This story was inspired from my officemate who was chatting with an I.T. personnel, I literally said "Thank you! Yes! Finally a new story!" And she is just "What?"


End file.
